


Dreams

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Dreams, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Shapeshifting, metamorph sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy make use of Teddy's abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Billy awoke to find his own face staring back at him. At first he thought he’d turned in his sleep to face the mirror on the nightstand, but then he saw this Billy was still asleep and realised it was Teddy, morphed.

“Teddy.”

“Hm.”

“Teddy!”

“Ngh.”

Billy jabbed his boyfriend in the shoulder, which at least got him to open his eyes. Teddy, still wearing Billy’s face, blinked twice blearily and then tried to go back to sleep.

Billy grabbed the mirror and held it up, “Look at yourself.”

Teddy’s eyes widened, and his features shifted. He also grew more than half a foot, and the bed creaked. “Sorry, babe.” He moved closer and kissed Billy, “That must have been unnerving.”

“It’s ok.” Billy propped himself up on his elbow, “Does it mean you were dreaming about me?” Teddy nodded and Billy smiled, “Was it a sexy dream?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“We had sex.”

“Oh.” This was slightly disappointing.

“But,” Teddy added, “We went so long and so hard and so loud that there was a complaint and Captain America came to tell us to keep it down but instead, he joined in.”

“Nice.” The thought of Captain America naked got Billy quite hard.

Teddy intuited this and his face changed to match his boyfriend’s fantasy. “There’s been a noise complaint.” His voice was so deep and masculine, it made Billy’s cock twitch. “I’m going to have to ask you to-”

And suddenly Billy was straddling his boyfriend, reaching down into Teddy’s briefs and grabbing his cock. Teddy, still imitating Captain America in body and voice, let his head fall back and started moaning.

Somewhere on the floor below, a neighbour made a noise complaint.


End file.
